1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket and, more particularly, to a bracket for holding a portable device on a display of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays PHD (Portable Hard Disk) is widely used in personal and commercial applications, due to many advantages thereof compared with other data storage mediums, such as huge storage capability, small volume, easy to be transported and so on. In use, the PHD is generally put on a desk where a computer is disposed, and connects with the computer via a data-transferring wire to delivery data therebetween.
The conventional method of putting the PHD on the desk may cause the PHD in risk. Since the PHD is often optionally disposed on the desk without a fixed position, the user may carelessly impact the PHD away from its original position to disconnect the PHD from the data-transferring wire, thereby resulting in date-interrupt between the PHD and the computer. Even worse, if the impact is large enough, the PHD may be pushed to fall off the desk and thereby damaged. On the other hand, the PHD lying on the desk should occupy a part of a supportive surface of the desk, thus leaving less space for other objects intended to be disposed on the desk.
What is needed, therefore, is a bracket for holding a portable hard disk which can overcome the limitations described above.